In embedded processor systems (e.g., an embedded microcontroller (MCU)-based system), a CPU may access (e.g., execute) code (e.g., executable commands) stored in nonvolatile and volatile memories including, but not limited to, embedded parallel flash memory, read only memory (ROM), and random access memory (RAM) such as static RAM (SRAM). Some memory types (e.g., ROM and/or SRAM) may be included in a system on a chip (SOC) with the microcontroller. Other memory types (e.g., flash memory) may be included on the SOC and/or may be external to the CPU. In some applications, the CPU may access serial flash memory external to the CPU via a serial interface (e.g., via a serial peripheral interface, or SPI).